


Room For Improvement

by Kattlarv



Series: Catstrated [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Bad Jokes, Banter, Bickering, Castration, Dark Magic, Depression, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Jokes, F/F, Fear, Grimdark, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Insults, Interspecies Romance, Long, Magic, Memory Alteration, Memory Magic, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, POV Third Person, Past Child Abuse, Post-Coital, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Ho boy. This is a continuation of my "Espaycially Cruel" one-shot. That, for some reason kept growing.I meant to just do a short, brief exploration of what this lead to afterwards but... I trailed off. A LOT xDThis did not help with my burnout. Not sure how it turned out, but I am glad I managed to finish this series.Either case: This behemoth delves into the aftermath and ramifications of what happened to Catra in my separate timeline story.I decided to split this follow up fic up into two, one with only the mature stuff, and one with the more explicit.





	1. Chapter 1

Adora rolled over in bed, staring blankly at the bedpost as she sighed deeply. She slowly ran a hand along the scribble of Catra’s face, letting out a low sniffle. “Adora!” an authoritative voice rang out. The girl barely reacted, just glancing over her shoulder at the shadowy figure. “Oh... hi miss.” Adora mumbled as she did a pitiful salute. Shadow Weaver pulled the blanket off her ward, her eyes narrowing. “Get up! And put some clothes on! You reek. What have you even been doing?” the woman grunted. The teen muttered something unintelligible, huddling up in her birthday suit. “I don’t wanna...” she huffed after a prolonged silence. The sorceress exhaled and knelt down next to the blonde. “Adora... what’s gotten into you? This isn’t like you.” Shadow Weaver affectionately caressed her cheek.

“You’ve been moping around for over a week now... and you are  _ still _ letting her sleep in your bed.” She added with a hint of annoyance. “So what? I’ve done that since we were kids. Leave me alone!” Adora snapped back, letting out an harrumph. Shadow Weaver hardened her gaze. “But Adora... you two are on the cusp of becoming women now, don’t you think should start acting more like it? Just a few more years, and you’ll both be fully developed~” the sorceress spoke softly. The teen shifted uncomfortably. “I... I just don’t feel like it. I just keep thinking about...something.” Adora rubbed along her own arms. “I try to get over it, but I just end up thinking about it and make myself feel worse. I just keep going in a cycle, and it hasn’t gotten easier.” She murmured, slowly rocking on the ground.

“Why don’t you spend more time with Catra? She’s really improved on her training regime. She’s been asking you to join her for practice.” The sorceress chimed in. The girl tensed up and inhaled sharply. “I... I don’t think I can be around her right now. It hurts...” She said, her voice wavering. Shadow Weaver propped Adora up and adjusted her hair, tenderly brushing it in place. “And why is that? You had no problem exercising with her as a child.” The sorceress stated. The teen tensed up further, baring her teeth as her fists clenched. The woman gently put a hand on her shoulder. “Is this because Catra’s cycle ended and she stopped having intercourse with you?” Shadow Weaver inquired. Adora suddenly froze, her cheeks heating up. “Y-You knew about that?” she croaked out, embarrassed.

The sorceress gently brushed through Adora’s hair. “Of course~ As my ward, it is important that I make sure to keep an eye out for you. But I also felt it best to not meddle with more... private affairs. I just made sure you weren’t hurting each other.” Shadow Weaver said reassuringly. The blonde shrunk down as her blush intensified, her eyes darting around. “W-Wait...” Adora suddenly blurted out. “Her cycle ended?” she looked expectantly at her mother figure, her eyes slightly damp. “Ah yes~ I don’t believe I told you?” Shadow Weaver said in a sickly sweet tone. “You see: Her species go into heat, then cling to a partner for several years. Then their bodies go into remission once their biological urges has been sated. And they simply forget sex even exists until it flares up again.” She explained.

“W-What?! That can’t be true!” Adora exclaimed. “Catra doesn’t even remember me!” she barked. “Oh really? She seems extremely fond of you of what I’ve seen.” Shadow weaver stated, lifting up Adora’s chin to make eye contact. “She misses you, asking why you don’t want to come play with her~” she added with a coo. “But she-” Adora started, but shadow Weaver put a finger against her lips. “Does she, or does she not remember everything you’ve done that wasn’t sex?” the sorceress asked. The teen bit her lower lip as she pondered. “W-Well, yeah but!” Adora let out with a huff. “Are you implying you don’t want to be her friend if you can’t use her body for sex? Is that what you’re saying?” Shadow Weaver uttered in a disappointed tone. The girl’s eyes widened in shock as the words clicked for her.

“W-What?! NO! I-I...” Adora squirmed as she stared at her hands. “That’s... that’s not what I...” her entire posture dropped as she teared up. “Dear Lord... I’ve been a terrible friend...” she mumbled with a hiccup. “I-I have just been trying to...” She snivelled. “This entire week, and I keep scaring her away when she tells me to stop...” the waterworks began for the blonde. “There, there... everyone makes mistakes.” Shadow Weaver said comfortingly. “The important thing is to learn from them and move forward.” She put a hand on her back, but refrained from any further physical contact. Awkwardly patting the girl as she wept. After a while, the sorceress nudged the teen. “Come now Adora, pull yourself together. This isn’t fitting behaviour for a cadet, especially not an upcoming force captain.” She muttered.

Adora wiped her tears and inhaled. “R-Right. I’m sorry... I don’t know what got over me.” She murmured. “Teenage hormones, you’ll grow out of it.” Shadow Weaver waved dismissively. “You’re probably right...” Adora sighed. The sorceress scoffed. “Of course I am, with age comes wisdom. Now: Let’s get you cleaned up. And wash that blanket, you don’t need to advertise what you spent the last week doing under the sheets. Ugh, I can smell it through my mask...” she added. Adora flared beet red before collecting the piece of cloth. “Well, since you are already naked, you might as well head straight to the showers. You’d just soil your clothes if you get dressed like that.” Shadow Weaver pointed out. “Yes ma’am...” Adora replied, letting out one more sigh before she began to nonchalantly shuffle outside.

She stopped halfway to the doorway. She spun around. “But how... how can she just forget everything we did? Shouldn’t she just... I don’t know... stop being horny?” she sniffled, her tears had dried up. “I can unfortunately not tell you that Adora. I do not know every minute detail about her species. I’m a master of the arcane arts, not an anthropologist.” Shadow Weaver retorted. “Right, right...” Adora muttered. “But... how long does it last?” she asked hopefully. “Who’s to say? It could be years. A decade perhaps?” the woman replied. Adora stomped her feet in frustration. “That’s not fair!” she huffed. “Adora dear, there’s plenty of other cadets you could ask for help from in relieving yourself. Stop thinking with what’s between your loins... it wouldn’t be fair to Catra~” she purred out.

Adora froze up. “Why, it's awfully selfish of you to trying to make Catra do something unnatural for her kin, just to suit your own etherian lust...” Shadow Weaver stated. The teen fidgeted where she stood, struck by doubt. “Get over it Adora, you can’t force someone to fit  **your** desires.” The sorceress gesticulated with her hands. Adora was filled with uncertainty. “I... I don’t know if I can move past this! It’s several years, just, thrown away! I can’t just... suddenly change!” she said with a shrill tone. Shadow Weaver glanced down at her own nails. “Oh really? You said the same thing about daipers, then the potty, the drivers practi-” the teen turned a shade of scarlet. “OKAY OKAY! I get it! Sheesh!” she shrieked and turned back around, hurrying out of the room. “I’ll try my best... thanks.” she called out.

*

Adora stared at the wall as the water cascaded down over her. She leaned against the wall with a hand, sighing longingly. Her eyes drifted down to her finger length curtains. She bit her lower lip, her right hand twitching. “Maybe just one more for good measure...” She whispered to herself. “Who... who are you talking to?” a meek voice asked behind her. The teen snapped to attention and turned around, clearing her throat awkwardly. “N-No one!” she said sheepishly, stopping in her tracks as she laid eyes on her best friend. “H-Hey...” Catra mumbled anxiously, rubbing her shoulder. Adora let out a weird, high pitched noise as she lustfully looked over Catra naked form, fixating on her nethers. The feline took notice and her tail slunk between her legs, covering up her tiny slit as she winced, taking a few steps back.

“Y-You’re not gonna do anything... uncomfortable again, are you?” her eyes drifted towards the exit. Adora shook her head, cringing. “N-No!” she blurted out, causing the brunette to flinch. “I’m sorry, for the last week Catra... I don’t know what got into me, I hope you can forgive me.” She mumbled in a much softer tone. The feline notably relaxed. “Oh thank Lord. I’ve even had to sleep in my own top bunk lately.” She exhaled in relief. “It was really creepy to wake up to you just... touching me.” She let out a nervous laugh. “It won’t happen again, I promise! Friends?” Adora stretched out her arms with an apologetic smile. Catra’s tail slid out and started to sway eagerly. She walked closer to the etherian before she halted. “¨No touchy? Or... those weird sounds?” Catra asked hesitantly. 

Adora grinned bashfully. “Promise.” She assured. The brunette lit up and leapt into the other girl’s arms, eliciting a soft purr as they embraced. Adora bit her lower lip, suppressing a moan as their breasts smooshed against each other. Catra sighed in relief before her ears suddenly folded as she whimpered, breaking the hug. Adora looked at the other teen in confusion as the water cut out. “Something wrong?” she asked with worry. “Adora... why don’t you like me any more?” Catra murmured, her eyes glistening. “Was it something I did?” she mewled with a trembling lip, her pupils dilating. Adora was taken aback, several seconds went by before she managed to compose herself. “W-What? No! I don’t hate you. I love you...” She said with a strained expression, putting a hand on Catra’s shoulder.

The feline glared at the floor. “You say that but...” She grabbed her tail between her hands, twisting it gently. “It’s just... you keep looking at me like...  **that** .” She whispered as she made eye contact. “It’s like you’re... angry or disappointed at me. And you keep trying to... do stuff.” She said while squirming. Adora’s face fell as she gently squeezed herself between her breasts as her chest tightened. She was still wringing, in more than one way. “No... it’s not that Catra.” She slowly moved to put a hand on the other girl’s shoulder, waiting to make sure the feline was okay with it before she made contact. “It’s hard to explain but... basically: I-I lost something very dear to me...” Adora murmured. Catra tilted her head quizzically. “Like... what? It's not like we can find anything neat here.” She retorted.

The blonde became flustered as she gazed into Catra’s eyes, then cleared her throat. “It’s less of an object and more of... ugh, I can’t explain it really!” she groaned and leaned her head back. She leaned her head back and squinted for a moment. “Hold on, I have an idea.” She removed her hand from Catra’s shoulder, the feline eyeing her warily. “I’m not going to touch you, just point, okay?” Adora stated calmly. The brunette nodded. Adora moved her hand towards Catra’s torso, the other teen notably going stiff. The etherian pointed a finger a respectable distance away from Catra’s bosom. “In there, have you ever... felt something there when you see or are with someone you like?” Catra flicked her ears, taken aback by the question. “Um... yes?” she replied, quite perplexed where her friend was going with this.

“Is it ever fluttery? Like, you feel a bit faint? Or more energetic? Or you get really warm? Or does it-” Adora moved her hand slowly down towards the other girl’s privates. Catra’s eyes narrowed as she followed Adora’s hand, VERY closely. “Ever get bubbly and all tingly in here?” Adora asked, doing a small circle around the other teen’s stomach. “Firstly: No. I just feel fuzzy inside. It makes me happy to see you... though, lately you also have scared me...” Catra stroked her tail anxiously. “But secondly: No, nothing down there. Unless, you know... I take a hit or my tummy disagree with the ration bars.” She said quietly, bashfully averting her gaze. “Oh... okay.” Adora ran a hand through her own ponytail, letting out a deep sigh. Catra withdrew a bit, inspecting the ehterian closely with confusion.

“Adora, why are you crying?” she asked sceptically. “Huh?” Adora ran a finger along the brim of her eyes. “I-It’s just water.” She laughed, in a terribly strained manner. “Seriously Adora? You’re a terrible liar... Did someone hurt you?” Catra asked, her features becoming stern. “No... as I said; I just... lost something, and I can’t have it back for a long time... and it’s hard to be without right now.” Adora let out a hiccup as she finished. She took a deep breath. “E-Especially since if I try to pursue it, I’ll end up further away from obtaining it...” She stared off to the side. Catra quirked a brow. “Oookay? Is this some weird, magic thing Shadow Weaver let you in on, or what?” she asked, completely dumbfounded. Adora shifted her weight awkwardly. “I... I guess you could call it some kind of magic...” 

The blonde said wistfully, staring longingly into Catra’s eyes. The feline, still on edge, took a step closer to Adora. “L-Let me try something, okay?” Catra mumbled. Adora simply nodded after a brief pause. “I-I can’t promise I won’t scratch you if something goes wrong, okay?” Catra added nervously. Adora had a longer pause than before, but eventually nodded once more. “O-Okay... here goes...” Catra mewled as she put her hands on Adora’s shoulders. The blonde blinked twice, but let Catra guide her. The feline pushed Adora against the wall, then leaned in closer, pressing her body against Adora’s. Catra began to shiver as she leaned in close to the other girls face. Adora bit her lower lip as her breathing picked up. Catra licked her lips anxiously as she got face to face, and pressed her nose against Adora’s.

Adora grit her teeth, her nub filled to the bursting point as it poked proudly out of the hood. Every inch of her behind telling her to reclaim her wildcat, but she held firm. Catra caressed Adora’s cheek with a trembling hand. The etherian rubbed her own thighs together, taking a sharp inhale. Catra leapt back, panting hard as she shook. Adora fought to urge to rush to her bestie, and instead tried to calm her nerves enough to speak coherently. “A-Are you okay?” she managed to wheeze out. “Y-Yeah... I am now. Catra squatted down, her tail wrapped around herself. “S-Sorry... I’ve just been on edge ever since you started touching me... I just wanted to make sure I could trust you again... you said you wouldn't, but.. You did it again, and again... its like you were possessed or something. You weren’t MY Adora.” she mewled.

Adora’s eyes darted from side to side, she then laughed, embarrassed. “Ahaha... you see Catra... that is... an etherian thing, yeah. We get a bit weird parts of the year.” She rubbed the back of her head. “Is it related to that you bleed? Down there?” Catra asked, motioning towards Adora’s crotch. Adora flinched in surprise, then shook her head to clear it. “Y-Yes! Exactly that actually!” Adora exclaimed. Catra fully let her guard down and suddenly hugged Adora tightly. “Oh thank lord... I was so worried you wanted to leave me...” Adora didn’t move from the shock of the sudden hug. But she slowly, but surely returned it, making sure to not grope anything. “I’d never leave you... I’m just... having hormonal issues. I’m sorry if I made you feel frightened of me. It just... hurts. In here.” Adora let out a shaky exhale.

“It’s fine... everything's fine. I’m just glad to have you back.” Catra purred as she nuzzled Adora’s shoulder. “Anything I can do to help? Does it hurt?” Catra asked worriedly. Adora poked her fingers together. “Erh... not without it getting uncomfortable for you...” She said sheepishly. Catra’s ears folded. “And: Yes, sometimes. It’s like cramps, but worse. And in your tummy.” Adora added and reached out to caress Catra’s cheek, but caught herself halfway there, and went to adjust her friend’s bangs instead. A smile spreading on the etherians face as her friend no longer recoiled as she got close. “Don’t worry Catra, this talked really helped. I know what I have to do for now. I’ll take care of this. Everything can go back to normal...” Some color drained from Adora’s face as she said that. 

“I mean, like it was back when we were kids...” She corrected herself, putting the smile back on. Catra raised a curious eyebrow at the specificity of the statement, but then shrugged. Just happy that her bestie was back to normal. “Man, you almost made me afraid of being naked around you haha.” she let out a gigglesnort. “It’s such a relief to know you just have weird, etherian cramps.” she sighed in relief. “Y-Yeah...” Adora replied, her mood dropping before she perked up. A determined smile crossing her features. “Yeah, it is. Now; Let’s wash off and get ready for that running next class!” she tonguesmirked. “Unless you’re ready to be left in the dirt.” She teased. Catra snorted back. “Oh, you wish.” Catra retorted. “You may last longer, but that won’t help you when I’ve already finished.” She winked. 

*

Adora let go off Lonnie’s dreadlocks as her contractions died down. She slumped against the locker and exhaled. “F-Fuck... you’re good at this... I didn’t... know... tongues felt sooo good!” She got out between pants. “Ya ain’t bad yourself~” Lonnie shot back with a smirk, getting up off her knees. “You seriously never been blown before?” she asked sceptically. “Oh, hundreds of times. Just... never with tongue, cuz... you know...” Adora explained as she bent her fingers into hooks, eyeing the other girl with a sheepish look. Lonnie’s eyes lit up in recognition after a moment. “Oh right! Catra has that... weird, serrated tongue! ... wait, how does she even...” The brunette stroked her chin in contemplation. “Oh, she just, clenches her teeth, puckers up and suckles.” Adora explained.

“Huh, I guess that works.” Lonnie frowned suddenly. “So... why come to me? Don’t get me wrong: I enjoy getting head, especially by someone with expertise, though: I had to tell you like, six times to go harder.” She cracked a grin. “But: Why aren't you banging your frisky feline? You two were always screwing around any chance you got.” She asked curiously. Adora’s expression went from a euphoric afterglow, to a solemn pout. Lonnie furrowed her brow in worry. “Hey, you know I don’t care much for her, but you’re both my teammates and well: Is she okay?” she asked. “She’s fine... sorta. It’s just...” Adora grit her teeth and groaned. “Catra... has reverted puberty.” Adora huffed. Lonnie blinked a few times. “I’m sorry: What?” she retorted. Adora sat down on the bench, tapping the spot next to her.

Lonnie sat down next to her with an intrigued look. Adora slowly inhaled then exhaled. “Right, so: Catra’s species, enter puberty much like ours... except you know she had heat, right? She was less horny for the rest of the year, but could still fuck. But then she became SUPER horny during a few weeks?” Adora asked, the other teen nodded. “Well... apparently this goes on for a few years, then they...” Adora stopped to compose herself. “Go into remission, becoming completely sexually inactive, even finding the thought repulsive.” She finished with a shaky breath. “Huh... that’s... weird.” Lonnie uttered, unsure what to reply. “Is that why you spend a week crying and wanking in bed?” she asked. Adora crossed her arms and huffed. “Yes...” She shot Lonnie a dirty look before she softened.

“Mind if I asked why? I mean... it can’t be  **that** hard for you to find someone else to bang? What’s with all the drama?” Lonnie asked. Adora eyed the other etherian over, unsure if she even understood that tingling sensation or the longing daydreams. “Well, you know I’m a bit sensitive...” Adora started. “So when you find out you’re having a bad cramp, and find relief in that you planned out several days of fun ahead of time... to then have your partner freak out and try to claw your eyes out when you straddle her... not a really good start on my period.” She muttered. “Ooh, you were on the rag too?” Lonnie said sympathetically. “Yeah, I can get why you stayed in bed that week... well, mostly. A few days? Sure. Entire week seems a bit overkill. Just find someone else to bang.” She retorted.

“I mean, heck: You convinced me to exchange oral with ya. Even with your clumsy attempt at wooing me.” She let out a chuckle. The other teen grinned bashfully. “Like geez, ‘Hey, wana fuck?’ would work on most people here, just out with it girl~” Lonnie nudged Adora playfully with an elbow. “Still, sucks to hear about Catra. How’s she taking it? I can’t imagine having to live here without being able to rub one out...” She said with disdain. “Oh, she’s doing fine. She works out a lot more. She seems... happy. Maybe more so than with me.” Adora murmured, her posture slouching over. “Hey, don’t beat yourself up. Beat yourself off instead.” Lonnie added with a snicker. “You can’t help how her kind is. Just enjoy what you had, and focus on what you have now.” Lonnie said, giving Adora a playful punch on her arm. Adora managed to crack a smile. “Yeah... you’re right. I should be thankful for the time I got.” She returned the mock punch as they both laughed.

*


	2. Chapter 2

Adora groggily shifted her weight, having just woken up. She stretched and reached down to scratch her morning dew, but her hand collided with something. She mumbled in confusion as she opened her eyes. “Hey Adora~” Catra chimed, straddled atop Adora with a playful smile. The etherian immediately became flustered, glancing down to notice her hand had touched Catra’s thigh. She quickly withdrew her hand and laughed nervously. The sheet thankfully hiding her wide on. “Get up you slugabed. We should have been at warm-up five minutes ago.” Catra pointed out as she climbed off Adora. The other teen reached over and grabbed her hair tie, propping her hair up before fastening it. “It's not like you to oversleep. Plus: You made really goofy faces in your sleep, bucking your hips for some reason.”

Catra mused. Adora awkwardly cleared her throat. “W-Well, you know... dreams and all that.” She smiled sheepishly. “But, why are you here if we’ve already started?” she asked. Catra let out a gigglesnort. “The fact you even had to ask that is pretty funny Adora.” The feline blepped at her friend. Adora chuckled and rubbed the back of her own neck. “Right, right. It’s just: You gotten a lot more into training lately.” She replied. “Yeah, well: It was weird. Ever since I woke up with that memory lapse, my body has been craving something. Not idea what. But I went running to clear my head. And right before I was about to throw in the towel, I just... got this sudden rush!” Catra exclaimed giddily. “I was still tired, but boy did I feel refreshed. Just this nice, soothing feelings spreading throughout my body!”

She cooed softly. “Oh, I know what you are talking about! I’ve had that!” Adora perked up. “That is called a ‘runner’s high’. You can get it from doing long laps, or extended work-out. Usually like, close to an hour or so.” The teen beamed, getting to spout information she had been taught. For once, Catra actually seemed intrigued. “Shadow Weaver says its something our bodies do in order to encourage that we get stronger.” she added. The feline notably soured at the mention of the name. “Huh, so why now?” she questioned. “I’ve never had an urge to reach that before. I usually just do the required reps, then lounge off.” She drummed on her arm. “But now its all... like I’m not getting something my body craves. I can go like, two, max three days without achieving that high.” She huffed in annoyance.

Adora giggled a little. “Well, you can get a very similar release from...” She trailed off, the pieces slowly sliding into place. “Oh...” She uttered, gobsmacked. “What?” Catra shot back. “It... it has to do with your memory loss.” Adora said nervously. “Adora, if you try to get weird again, I  **will** scratch you again.” Catra said bluntly. “No, no!” Adora waved her hands pleadingly. “It's just: We used to do a.... ‘special workout’ per se...” The blonde even did the dorky air quotes as she spoke. Catra flicked her ears sceptically. “I know you can’t help it, or even remember because of what you are.” Adora stated with sad sigh. The brunette recoiled at the statement, then pounced atop Adora, pinning her down. “HEY! What’s that supposed to mean!” she hissed, scrunching her nose with great insecurity.

“Y-You don’t know?” Adora asked, baffled. “Know what?!” Catra barked back. “S-Shadow Waver told me that it's something your species does.” Adora mumbled. “Do what? Have sporadic amnesia?” Catra snapped. “...kinda?” Adora said with a weird smile. “Tell me what she told you, NOW!” Catra snarled, leaning in close to Adora. Adora flinched in fear and stared at Catra in shock. Catra winced and let go off Adora, climbing off. “Sorry...” she mewled. “I-I just... Ever since last week, I’ve been scared shitless off her...” She shrunk down, curling her tail around herself. “I’ve always been scared off her Adora, but not like this! My body goes into a panic, I hyperventilate, I want to flee from her. Like, we’re talking where I almost piss myself if she sneaks up on me and touches me.” She whimpered.

“So, again:  **what** did she tell you?” Catra grit her teeth, her eyes glistening. “She... she told me that your kin kinda... has a recess in their puberty?” Adora mumbled nervously. “And um, everything she said fits... you stopped wanting to be intimate with me... you forgot everything about-” Adora cleared her throat and blushed with a sombre frown. “What... what we did together.” She finished. Catra glanced around the room, rubbing her forehead with grit teeth. “Why wouldn’t she have told me any of that if it was true?! It KINDA involves me!” she hissed. “I... don’t know. Maybe to not have you have whatever you are having now?” Adora added meekly. Catra growled and shuddered. “UGH! The worst part about this is that witch might be right! I know nothing about my species... and she refuses to tell me anything.”

She sighed and rolled out on the floor. Adora blushed, sat up and scooted over. “I mean... you and I figured out a few things~” she said bashfully as she put a hand on Catra’s shoulder. “Like what?” Catra asked. “Um... you still don’t know what ‘sex’ is, do you?” Adora asked softly. The feline shook her head with a blank stare. “Well... we found out a bit about what you like there.” Adora murmured. The brunette eyed her friend carefully. “If you weren’t too oblivious, I would be worried this would be an attempt to do that weird thing towards me again...” Catra pointed out. Adora scrunched her nose, unsure if she should be relieved or insulted. “Thanks?” she eventually added. “I’ll... do some more digging, but we’re gonna have a talk about this ‘sex’ later, okay?” Catra asked, looking hopefully at her friend.

“Sure.” Adora replied softly. “And um... think you could try to ask Shadow Weaver for more information? I’m not willingly going near her for obvious reasons.” Catra averted her gaze as she spoke. “Well, I can try. You know how she is.” Adora promised. “Well, we better go before we are too late. ‘You know who’ is gonna get mad otherwise.” Adora added, Catra’s tail shot up as she bolted away without a word.

*

Adora panted hard, moving Lonnie’s calf off her shoulder. “F-Fuck yeah... thanks for letting me cum inside~” Adora cooed. “Heh, I didn’t even know you could squirt inside another chick. You’re a feisty little thing, ain’t ya?” Lonne shot back. “Besides, giving me a reach around and jilling off my ebony pearl to let me finish before you is more than enough.” She put a hand on Adora’s shoulder. “Gotta hand it to ya: It’s nice to fuck someone creative, that I don’t have to worry about stiffing me.” She said confidently. Adora glowed in her afterglow. “T-Thanks. I aim to please, be better.” She replied, smiling from ear to ear. She let out a wistful sigh. “What’s up with that by the way?” Lonnie asked. Adora made a bewildered noise as she made eye contact with the other girl. 

“Anytime you finish, you either sigh longingly or gaze off into the distance. Sometimes both.” Lonnie stated. “Oh, I uh... I guess I just miss laying with Catra...” Adora murmured bashfully. The brunette snorted in bemusement. “Still not over her? She must’ve been really good in the sack if you’re this attached to her.” She mused. Adora hummed. “I mean... maybe? I just really, really enjoyed having sex with her. We could spend hours afterwards just cuddling.” Adora got up off the other teen. Lonnie eyed her with a frowned nose. “Cud-dle? Ya mean like hugging? Why’d you wanna do that? You fuck, you’re done.” She stated dismissively. “I, um... it feels nice?” Adora tried to counter. “Wanna try it?” she added hopefully. “What? Ew, no. I have stuff to do.” Lonnie eyed Adora, baffled.

“If you can find me on a day with hours to kill, then maaaybe. That shit sounds weird.” She added, getting up from the training mat. The lubricant flowed out into a puddle. “Huh. I expected that to  _ feel _ more.” She shrugged and got up. “Was pretty much like having water in your mouth.” She huffed, disappointed. “What were you expecting it to feel like?” Adora asked curiously. “I unno... something more different than ‘like in your mouth’, but without taste.” Lonnie replied, unimpressed. Adora drummed on her own legs. “Y-You wanna hang out or something?” Adora asked hopefully. “What for?” Lonnie shot back. “I’m gonna go pump some iron if you want to tag along I guess?” she added. The blonde nodded enthusiastically. Lonnie got up and put a hand on Adora’s shoulder.

“I’m warning you though: If you keep trying to hang out after each time we bang, I’m gonna have to cut this mutually beneficial exchange short.” She gestured between the two. “Oh... okay.” Adora mumbled. “I just don’t want you to get... clingy. And you kinda do that, you know? I need my space.” Lonnie emphasized.” Adora groaned softly. “Alright, I’ll respect that.” She cracked a small grin. “But I’m gonna hold you to that offer on hugging.” She chimed in with a tonguesmirk. Lonnie gigglesnorted and pushed Adora playfully. “It’s a deal, ya dingus.” Lonnie said as she rolled her eyes. The pair headed off towards the showers, occasionally exchanging amused glances between each other. A pair of pointy ears flicked in the dark corner as a silhouette retreated back into the shadows, quivering.

*

Adora made an audible phew as she put the towel behind her neck walking down the corridor. She casually slid the towel down her shirt and wiped her breasts. “Sheesh, I swear these things attract perspiration...” She muttered to herself. Just as she got out and started shaking the towel, she was grabbed and yanked into a supply closet. Startled, it took the soldier too long for her reflexes to kick in before she was pinned to the wall, back first. Her wrists held next to her head. As she regained her bearings, she stared blankly into the heterochromatic eyes of Catra. “What... what were you doing to Lonnie? And her to you?” the feline hissed. Adora’s eyes widened as she adjusted to the dim light of the closet. “Have... have you been crying?” she asked anxiously, gazing into the other girl’s red, puffy eyes.

“WHAT did you do?” Catra repeated, baring her teeth. “W-We sparred? Hand to hand combat? I beat her?” Adora replied, completely confused. Catra snarled with annoyance. “No! I meant the... ‘other thing’! Where you made weird noises, did gross stuff and... made each other happy...” She said with a sniffle. As it dawned on the etherian, she grimaced and squirmed against the wall. “I uh...that was sex...” She squeaked out uncomfortably. “WHY DOES IT MAKE ME CRY?!” Catra barked out, fresh tears finding their way down her cheeks. “I... I don’t know?” Adora blurted back. The brunette was not appeased by this, and she slammed Adora against the wall, enough to be felt, but not enough to hurt. “ANSWER ME!” she cried out, more tears seeping out. She took a shaly inhale.

“Y-You claim to know me... so  _ answer me _ ...” She blubbered. Adora eyed her friend over. “W-Well... when we were together, you always told me that you  **hated** seeing me with other people, sexually.” Adora shifted slightly. “You’ve always been pretty possessive and jealous.” She added hesitantly. “Y-You said that... actually it was in the past month that you confessed that it was because you were worried I’d leave you... that I’d rep-” she was about to finish, but Catra jumped in. “-lace me...” The feline completed her friends' sentence, notably conflicted. Her eyes narrowed as she flared her nostrils. “And you HAVE!” she lashed out, her entire body trembling. “What? No! That’s not true!” Adora tried to explain. “Don’t lie to me! I heard you talk, you said you  **used** to do that to me!” Catra hissed.

Disgust visible on the brunettes features. “Yeah! Before you had your weird, reverse puberty and forgot we ever did it!” Adora shot back with mild annoyance. “I can’t just... ‘turn off’ Adora! I have needs and urges!” she glared defiantly at her former lover. “B-Besides, she won’t even let me kiss her...” Adora muttered dejectedly. “A saywhatnow?” Catra retorted. “A... kiss? I really like those... you use your lips?” Adora tried helpfully. Catra blinked at her. “The thing I tried that you clawed my cheek because off?” The felines pupils dilated in recognition. “O-Oh... that thing... why do you want to do that?” she questioned. “I don’t know! It feels nice in my chest!” Adora huffed. “Geez, can everyone lay off that I like kissing people?” she muttered. “I-I’m still mad at you... and I don’t know why.” Catra growled. 

Adora mulled it over, looking at the fuming, and sobbing teen in front of her. “Catra...” She said softly. “Shadow Weaver did mention that you would eventually turn back to...normal, I guess? Sexually active at least.” She explained. Catra eyed her prey closely. “Based on how you react to things... I think your memories are just suppressed, like: In your subconscious.” Adora described. The brunette blepped in confusion. “Well, let's look at the evidence: You craved endorphins after your... change. At a similar rate as we used to have sex. And you react similar to just about everything, you just don’t know how to articulate it.” Adora added. “You know, like when you are mad at someone for a prank or something they did, but you can’t recall what exactly. You just know you are mad at them.” She finished.

“I... guess that makes sense? What about...  **her** ? Why am I so jumpy?” Catra asked, letting go off Adora and taking a step back, swiping a towel from the nearby rack, blowing her nose before putting it back. Adora gave a disapproving glare, but straightened herself. “Well, if we look at what we know: You’ve only forgotten everything related to-” Adora trailed off as her pupils became huge. “What? What are yo-” Catra stopped, darting her eyes before it dawned on her. “W-What?! No... that can’t be...” She stuttered, her breathing picking up. “D-Don’t be ridiculous! I remember it clearly: Several times over the years, she’s lead me into... secluded areas...” The color drained from her face as she recollected. “And then... nothing? I-It’s all blank!” she hissed and clutched her head “W-Why can’t I?”

Catra cried out in pain, taking a few steps back. “I... I just remember I’m crying or feel sick afterwards...” The feline was now hyperventilating. “Catra, calm down! What do you remember with us? Like... about two months ago, after recess? We made love on the roof at our special spot.” Adora said hopefully. “W-Wha? No, we... went up there and...” Catra’s eyes became wide as saucers. “Blank... and then I felt safe, happy... opposite of how I feel wi-” she cut herself off. “Oh... OH LORD!” she fell to her knees, gasping wildly. “Catra? Are yo-” Adora started, but flinched and let out an eep as Catra pushed her legs aside, crawling into the corner. Adora managed to regain her balance just as the brunette retched. Quick to leap into aid, she dove down and held Catra’s mane up as she convulsed. 

Adora averted her gaze as her friend emptied her days worth of rations into a cleaning bucket. The blonde would have liked to cover her ears, but she prioritized helping the other girl in a heartbeat. After the feline was done, she spat a final time in the bucket before shuffling around, looking up at Adora with a trembling jaw. She reached her arms up shakily, looking pitiful. Adora quickly caught on and knelt down to deliver a firm hug. Catra almost pulled Adora onto the floor with the force she exerted into the hug. The two sat there for several minutes, gradually shuffling away from the bucket as they embraced. “I-I’m feeling a little better now...” Catra suddenly murmured hoarsely. “Well, doing...  **that** usually makes you feel better afterwards.” Adora said in hopes of cheering the other teen up.

“I’m totally fine with forgetting what happened with that crone...” Catra expressed meekly. Adora began to gentle brush through her brown hair, trying to do something other than rocking to comfort her friend. “T-That’s nice...” Catra mewled. A purr slowly building up. “Hey Adora?” She cooed. “Yeah?” Adora replied. “Did... did I enjoy kissing?” Catra asked. “Huh?” The etherian was taken aback by the question, but composed herself. “Oh, yeah. You really liked nipping at my neck for some reason... or having me do it to you.” She stated thoughtfully. “Could... could I try kissing you?” Catra said hesitantly. Adora blinked in surprise and looked into Catra’s frightened eyes. “Are you sure?” Adora asked softly. “N-No... but I  **have** to know.” Catra stated, gritting her teeth.

Adora gazed at her ex-partners features, she cautiously wiped some remnants of the feline’s lunch from the corner of her lower lip using her thumb and steeled herself. “S-Sure.” She said with a forced smile. “Just pucker your lips and press them against mine, okay?” she whispered reassuringly, caressing the other girl’s cheek. “C-Can’t you do it?” Catra pleaded. “Well, yes. But I want you to feel comfortable, like you’re in control... I don’t want to take advantage of you again...” Adora leaned her forehead against Catra’s. The feline let out a whimper, squirming in the other teen’s arms. Adora inspected Catra’s body language, a spark of recognition in her eyes. Determination crossed her visage. She took a firm hold of the other cadet, and sensually planted her lips against hers. Catra’s eyes shot wide open.

She tried to pull away, but she was in strong, comforting arms. Her struggles quickly dying down, but was quickly replaced by shivering, accompanied by increasingly panicked mewls. Adora immediately let go as Catra started to notably fuss. Catra calmed down rapidly as she was let go. “I-I... I  **did** feel safe... but then the fear settled in... why... why am I scared?” she muttered, perplexed. “I... don’t know... you always clung closer to me. Maybe... maybe sex can harm you right now? You always became really sensitive and refused to be touched after you came... or well, at least after you  _ finally _ accepted that you couldn’t go more than once in a row.” Adora mumbled. “What’s that supposed to mean? I don’t know what ‘cum’ is, but I don’t appreciate your tone...” Catra said with a glare.

Adora sighed. “Look, Catra. You’re my best friend. I won’t lie to you: Sex with you isn’t always fun...” she took a deep breath as Catra anxiously sat down to listen. Adora adjusted her own pose. “Well, you... you refused to admit for the longest time that you liked it soft, gentle... so you made me hurt you, just to not appear ‘weak’.” She moved a bang out of Catra’s face. “You sometimes would harm yourself to solve your... urges, telling me it's none of my business, but I don’t like to see you in pain...” She continued, the other girl bit her lip shamefully. “And you would often get stuck on that you couldn’t last as long as me. I don’t care about any of that, I only cared about that you allowed me to do it with you...” She wrapped up her speech, smiling affectionately at the person in front of her, her kitty.

“Do you... really mean all of that?” Catra asked hesitantly, furrowing her nose. “Actually... now that you mention it... I DO remember spots in between the blanks where I would cut myself... it, made the hurt go away, for a while. There was just a pleasant numbness. Let me feel alive... never as good as any of my spotty memories when we had a nap together after a blank... does it... how does it feel?” Catra asked. “Oh, it feels great!” Adora perked up. “I mean...” She paused. “It’s not like some super amazing solution to all our problems that feels tenfold better than being combed and massaged at the same time. Buuut... its nice...” She sighed, closing her eyes. “Most the time I did it for that sweet, sweet release... but sometimes: I just wanted to be close to you... not sure what that is about.” she murmured.

There was a prolonged silence. “Adora... I’m not ready to try anything brash here but... give me a... week? I... I’ll see what I can muster. Anytime I focus on the fuzzy spots, I just get a headache, but I can tell something is up... maybe trying some of this... ‘sex’ will jolt my memory?” Catra spoke with as much confidence as she could muster. “I... I’m not sure that’s a good idea... if you’re afraid of it, there is probably a good reason for it?” Adora retorted. “What if Shadow Weaver did something to my mind?” Catra countered. “Not be like that but...  **if** she can even do that, why wouldn’t she have wiped out our bad behaviour by then? I can think of  **several** cases where we did or learned something she didn’t want us to.” Adora let out a chuckle. “We’d be her perfect little cadets.” She jested. 

A weak smile crept back to Catra’s face. “Heh... yeah, I guess you’re right. Yelling or beating me hasn’t fixed her ire with me. If she could do something like  **that** , then I wouldn’t be able to remember the stuff that pisses her off.” She leaned in for another hug. “Thanks...” She cooed. “S-Sorry for blowing up on you... something in me just, kinda snapped... I really thought you’d leave me because I couldn’t... please you. Just discard me and replace me with someone that could.” The feline sniffled softly. Adora hushed softly. “It’s okay... you’re you. I can’t change that. I can only try to love what you become.” She said firmly. A guttural purr started once more. “... I have to be honest though Catra:” The noise cut out. “I WILL have to cum some way or another. I can respect that I can longer do it with you...” She stated.

“But I  **need** to orgasm in some way. Seriously.” Adora held Catra by her shoulders, as the feline just stared at her, taken aback. “I get...  **VERY** cranky if I can’t let off steam.” She laughed nervously as her lower eyelid twitched. “Okay?” She grinned sheepishly to the brunette. Catra shuffled awkwardly. “Could... could you not do it until next week?” she asked hopefully. Adora scrunched her nose and inhaled through her teeth. “Alright. For you.” Adora’s face softened as she replied. She then lowered her eyelids. “But to be perfectly clear: I AM still going to masturbate.” She emphasized. The feline pouted and huffed. “I can buy you being jealous of other people, but you  _ can’t _ get jealous of me doing myself. That’s crossing into ludicrous territory.” Adora uttered sternly, crossing her arms.

Catra stuck her tongue out. “Alright, geez fine... just don’t do it near me, okay?” she murmured with a sly smirk. “Heh, I think I can manage that part at least.” Adora responded as she stood up, reaching Catra a hand to help her up. After the brunette’s eyes wandered back and forth a few times, she begrudgingly accepted the help and pulled herself up. They exchanged glances one more them, before leaving the closet.


	3. Chapter 3

Adora squirmed in her seat as her mentor's gaze bore into her. "Why have your grades slipped Adora? I was expecting improvements now that you've refocused on your training." Shadow Weaver muttered. "I did not want to see you start doing the bare minimum..." She added with a huff. "I... I can't say miss. I don't know why, but I'm just not motivated any more. It's like part of what I was fighting for just... vanished." Adora mumbled. "I don't have any extra goals, or...  _ someone  _ to impress. Outside of becoming force captain." She added. "Are you saying that your drive to improve and impress me has diminished?" the sorceress questioned sternly. "Not really... I'm peerless and top of my class?" Adora retorted. "What more could you ask for?" she said with a shrug, gently rubbing over her heart as she sighed. 

She dangled her feet over the edge of the chair. "I was kinda doing it for someone else..." She said sheepishly. Shadow Weaver tilted her head. "I had to pick up the slack for my friend. But now she's really picked up her pace." Adora pointed out. "Yes... Catra has improved, hasn't she? And you're doing fine with stress relief from what I've heard." Shadow Weaver said. "Yeah, but... There's no spark. I just get off. I have nothing to look forward to." Adora sighed, lowering her head. "Plus, there's no longer any challenge... I'm always on time. I do love rigid schedules, but now I don't have any downtime..." She mumbled. "Why not hone your skills? You did that before." The girl's mentor cooed. "What for? I have all the records already. And Catra primarily just cares about running nowadays. 

I don't get to talk as much with her either. Things are just... stale. I'm bored. I miss having to work harder to get time with Catra..." The sorceress leaned forward over her desk. "What do you mean with 'work harder'? The two of you were truant, you skipped classes." She stated coldly. Adora smiled awkwardly. "Well, yes. But I thought you noticed we always finished our tasks?" she asked hesitantly. Anything we could do faster, we did. Like, six hours work in four hours. That let us skip the class we finished, and have two hours to ourselves!" the teen briefly perked up, then slumped back down. "But now... All I'd get is two hours, alone. So why bother?” she crossed her arms. “Or one hour, Catra usually comes back from working out by then. But she's too tired to do more than talk...” She huffed with annoyance.

“Which is nice, but I miss hanging out... and um, you know..." She blushed and fiddled her thumbs. Shadow Weaver narrowed her eyes, digging out a folder from her desk, flipping through it in silence. "My apologies cadet Adora, I seem to have overlooked your time-sheet..." She replied. “While you still have docked points from absence, you do still have a hundred percent task completion.” She muttered thoughtfully as she drummed her fingers on the table. “Seems I may have acted too quickly...” She added. “On what?” Adora asked. The woman froze for a split second before she turned to face Adora. “Ah, yes. You see... I filed a complaint with how your behaviour was unacceptable for an upcoming force captain. Even if your work is complete, you need to accessible if something happens~” she replied.

“What if you’d be the superior on duty, and the princesses attacks an outpost or village, and you are off fooling around in a supply closest somewhere?” she finished. Adora hung her head dejectedly in response. “I-I never thought of that...” She uttered. “Well, you were never taught to, it was never in your job description. It seems I however might need to add that to your list of assignments... a soldier don’t have time to make complex calculations, that’s why we have officers.” Shadow Weaver paused. “But, not that you are leaning towards becoming one, I will have to make sure you can start thinking long term. Be aware that this is a difficult technique not many are able to handle Adora. There’s a reason we only select the best of the best for this position. Wouldn’t want someone making impulsive mistakes...”

She reclined in her chair. “Would we? That would cost lives.” She added before Adora had any real time to mull it over. “I... I guess not.” Adora replied. “Just think of what would happen if a platoon of soldiers were ordered to run along the trenches to attack the stronghold from the side, and half of them decides that that would take so long, and instead decides to take a ‘shortcut’ over the dead man's land, because its faster?” The sorceress articulated. “But... they’d be decimated!” Adora countered. “Exactly. That’s why it's dangerous to teach or even promote individual thought. And why we need to make sure those that do learn it, are some of the best at evaluating situations. Like you Adora. You’re a fast learner, you excel in all you do. And you have the great instincts of a leader...” The woman cooed.

“You know when to advance and when to retreat. Now, I do believe this performance review is just about finished.” She stated, shuffling her papers together, and putting them in a bind. “I’ll have to do some... adjustments. But I think you can make a great force captain still.” She put the folders away. “I must however stress that: If you plan on doing ‘timesavers’ in the future. Try to officially plan around it. Like: Finish with cleaning during your breaks, and clock out from the schedule. That way, if something happens during your allotted time: someone else will be on standby. Or delegate your ‘sessions’ to the parts of your regiment where you are in charge of making sure it’s finished. Like the PE classes.” She wrapped up and turned to face her prodigy. “Yeah... you’re right. That would be a lot smarter.”

Adora acknowledged. “I guess... we were just too eager...” She added sheepishly. Shadow Weaver waved her hand dismissively. “Of course I am. Now: Just be sure it doesn’t happen again.” She said matter of factly. Adora got up to leave, but hesitated and turned to face her mentor. “Um... about Catra...” She began, but the sorceress cut her off by raising her hand. “This is about her remission, is it?” Shadow Weaver asked bluntly. The girl nodded anxiously. “I’ve studied it some further, since the two of you were so concerned. And with recent information of your performances this month... I can say that it  **might ** be possible to kickstart her hormones again. I know a ritual that works on etherians, I could make some adjustments but, I need to make sure this would be the best course of action.”

Shadow Weaver pointed out. “She seems happy like this... it would be a very painful and physically exerting spell. I’ll have to take some more measurements of her test scores and how well she’s performed this month compared to earlier.” She leaned back and put her fingers together. “You’re dismissed.” She said firmly. Adora was about to raise her arm to ask another question, but instead bit her lip and began to scuttle out of the room. The door closed behind the teen. “Hm, seems I might have been premature in improving that pest... she served a purpose it appears. She was actually  **boosting** Adora’s productivity... I’ll have to see if I can salvage this. Else I might have to return her cognitive ability to visualize sex... her eggs are irreversibly scrambled however. But, I doubt that’ll matter.” She said with an apathetic shrug.

*

Adora panted heavily as she lay on the mattress. Catra got into her field of view, smirking down at her. “You’re slipping Adora~” the feline purred. She reached a hand down to help the etherian up. As Adora grabbed onto the arm to pull herself up, the other girl let go, causing her to fall back onto her rear. Catra gigglesnorted and slapped her knee. Adora smirked as soon as she gathered her senses, then swept the leg of the brunette. Catra let out a yelp as she landed next to Adora. They exchanged a look, then started laughing together. Rogelio licked his eyeball within their peripheral vision. Catra snapped her attention over to him, flustered. “No, we WON’T get a room!” she huffed. The absolute unit chirped and walked out of the training hall. Catra crossed her arms with a frown. 

“How is he SO good at comebacks?” she muttered. “I don’t know, but you should probably stop walking into them.” Adora replied, nudging her friend with an elbow. “Ugh, I know... he’s just... so slick.” Catra glanced around the room. “Well, since everyone has left, wanna tell me what you found out last week? I’ve been rather uneasy since you never talked to me about it...” She murmured. “Oh, I was waiting for Shadow Weaver to get back to me.” Adora retorted. “About what?” Catra inquired. “Well, she was looking over how we have performed this past month compared to... before your puberty just... shut down.” Adora stated, her friend tilting her head as she quirked a brow. “She mentioned she knew a spell that might force start your body again, but...” The blonde bit her lower lip uncomfortably.

“Oh, let me guess: It would be veeery painful or some shit?” Catra scoffed. “She always says that when she doesn’t want us to do things.” She exhaled on the mattress. “I can believe that she’d base that decision on whether or not I’m performing better with or without my puberty...” She hissed. Adora, having recovered some from the scuffle. “Well... to be fair: She did say you have been pretty happy lately...” Adora scooted closer to her friend. “And um... after my first week, I was pretty hung up on how you had told me shortly before that you couldn’t be happy without me... and look at you now~” she sighed wistfully, adjusting her friend’s brown hair. “You’re still thinking about fucking me, aren’t you.” Catra stated bluntly. Adora let out a nervous laugh. “Whaaat? Pfft, no...” She grinned sheepishly.

“Ha!” Catra gigglesnorted. “Ah man... while I’m thankfully not scared of you any more, I can tell there something extra in your eyes, the way you look at me.” She shook her head in amusement. Adora chucked awkwardly. “Heh... well, you know... I’m still attracted to you. I have accepted you’re just a friend for now at least. Looking is all I can do right now.” Adora hummed longingly. Catra blepped, then had a glint in her eye. “Wait... did... did pleasure yourself when we slept together last night? Is  **that** why you wanted me to sleep next to you instead of at the end of your bed?” she questioned. The color drained from the blonde’s face as she made the world's worst poker face. “N-No...” Adora murmured. Catra blinked several times before she bursted out laughing.

“Oh, wow. I was just jostling with you, I didn’t think you actually did it!” she wiped a tear from her eye from laughing too hard. “I’m not sure if I should be grossed out or flattered.” She purred. The teen paused for a moment. “Huh, this actually makes a lot of sense now. Your increased breathing, asking me to brush your hair, then that grunt and shuddering. It all...felt very familiar actually.” She teasingly ruffled Adora’s hair. “Y-You’re not mad? I was so ashamed...” Adora whispered anxiously. “Nah. I’m just glad you kept your promise of not fooling around with the other cadets. I’ve enjoyed our nightly talks about sex. Even if they make me feel ill.” Catra stated. She tossed the other girl a smirk. “So... did you feel naughty while you did it?” she asked. Adora squirmed briefly, then nodded with a blush.

“Did that improve it?” Catra asked. Adora rubbed her own shoulders. “W-Well... it made it more exciting. I was worried about getting caught, and that spurred me on more.” She admitted bashfully. “While I wanna smack you for tricking me like that, I also want to hug you for learning.” Catra blepped at her. “You have no idea how close I was to just ask you to hold it while I finished...” Adora cooed. “Why didn’t you?” Catra retorted. Adora flushed beet red. “Gosh! What’s gotten into you lately?” Adora laughed nervously. “I dunno. I’ve skipped running this entire week. Just to see what happens. The urge kinda died down, but its dormant, boiling underneath the surface... I’m having to re-learn a lot, I just go with the flow of what feels right. Even if it makes me scared.” Catra mused.

“I think I’m ready to try “sex” Adora.” She stated. The etherian did a spit-take, without anything to expunge. “R-Really?” Adora squeaked out, hyper. “Woah, geez. Calm your walls girl.” Catra said in bemusement. The feline suddenly half-lit her eyes, glancing around the room. “Wait... what’s that?” she muttered, sniffing the air. “What’s what?” Adora replied, befuddled. “It’s...” Catra took several deep sniffs, leaning towards Adora’s lower region. “Wait, is that you? Why do you smell like something I wanna eat?” Catra blurted out in confusion. Adora cracked a smile and chuckled mischievously. “Well... you’ve dined on it countless times~” Adora tonguesmirked. “I could pick this up yesterday too, and-” Catra’s eyes widened. “Wait... are these... I CAN SMELL BONERS?!” she exclaimed in disbelief.

Now it was Adora’s time to burst out laughing. “Ahaha! Oh wow, you should see your face right now!” she wheezed. “You knew this?!” Catra hissed. “Oh yeah! You love to tease me whenever you can pick up that I’ve gotten aroused... or any other cadet. ” Adora said between snickers. Catra scrunched her nose. “Okay, yeah. That does actually sound fun!” She calmed down and blepped. “I have been wondering what smelled like weird sweat all this time.” She mused. There was an awkward silence. “So um... how and where do we do this?” Catra said surprisingly meekly. “I... I don’t want  **her** to see us... or anyone really.” She whispered softly. Adora got up, helping the feline onto her feet as well. “C’mere... I know a place~” Adora said confidently, leading her friend out and down some corridors.

*


End file.
